Arrival Of The Holiday Friend
by gothtink
Summary: Lucas Scott and Haley James are best friends, but live apart from each other and only see each other on holiday. So what happens when Haley moves to Tree Hill and meets the gang? Please read and review
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1

Haley James was an intellegent, inderpendant teenager with light brown hair, big brown eyes, average height and a curvy figure. Haley was the youngest of 7 children and had moved to Tree Hill from Seattle with her parents, Lydia and Jimmi James. They had moved to Tree Hill because her parents had decided they had enough money to move and run a family buisness. Together, the 3 of them decided they were going to open a club in Tree Hill because of their love of music and Tree Hill because Haley was best friends with Lucas Scott lived there with his mother, who owns a business there too. Lucas' mother, Karen Roe, knew all about the move but her and Haley had decided not to tell him and just surprise him. So here she stood, in a pair of demin shorts, black wifebeater and a pair of black converses that stopped at her ankles, staring at her new house, well mansion, watching the hired men take boxes from the delivery trucks and take them inside. As she stood, she let her mind become clouded with thoughts about Tree Hill and the future.

' So, it's 3 weks until you start Tree Hill High and the only person you know that goes there is Luke, but he doesn't know you're here. The club opens 2 weeks on Saturday, which is tomorrow. You now live in a huge mansion which you'll probably have to yourself most of the time because your parents are away. Life sure does sound great at the minute(!) ' Haley was dragged away from her thoughts as she heard cheers and clapping coming from her new next door neighbours garden. The cheers were accompanied by the sound of a ball bouncing. ' Great, the new neighbours play ball! I wonder if their any good at it. ' Haley looked towards her neighbours mansion just in time to see a basket ball come flying towards her. She quickly brought her hands up and caught the ball with ease before starting to walk up the drive. As soon as she reached the top, she saw a group of 3 guys and 2 girls. The girls were sunbathing while watching the guys play and the guys were busy looking in the bushes for the ball. Haley aimed the ball at the hoop and, even with the distance, it went in the net and suddenly she had 5 pairs of eyes in her. " There's your ball back." she said while looking at the group. 1 of them lookd really familiar to her, he had blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed so familiar... " Lucas Scott?!" Haley asked looking at him slightly confused.

" Hales? Is that you? " He said while walking closer towards her, then suddenly pulling her into a big bear hug and kissed the top of her head. Haley returned the hug, but noticed the others looked really confused. " What are you doing here? "

" Well, I live here now Luke. " Lucas' smile was huge now.

" You moved here? To Tree Hill? " Haley simply nodded her head. Lucas looked gobsmacked. " Where?" Haley laughed.

" Next door, actually." Haley pointed to the mansion on her left and Lucas looked at it.

" Wow, thats huge! It's even bigger than this place! " They both laughed.

" So Luke, who are these people staring at me? " Haley asked while looking at them. A girl with medium length, blonde curly hair got up out of her chair, walked up towards Haley and held out her hand. Haley took it.

" I'm Peyton Sawyer, nice to meet you." Haley smiled softly at Peyton.

" I'm Haley James, nice to meet you too. Cool top by the way! " Haley said while pointing to Peyton's top that had 'KoRn' on it. Peyton smiled her thank you as the other girl got up and stood where Peyton was was and extended her hand. Haley took it and smiled softly at the girl with dark brown hair.

" Haley James, I'm Brooke Davis. Good to meet you." Haley let out a small chuckle at Brooke's behaviour.

" Good to meet you too." Haley turned to Lucas and the other 2 guys. 1 had dark brown/ black hair, blue eyes just like Lucas and was tall, masculine and easy on the eye. She put her hand out on front of him and lookes him straight in the eyes and smiled at him. " Let me guess, you're Nathan, right?" The boy took her hand and shook it, smiling back at her.

" Yeah, nice shot before. You're Luke's best bud from Seattle aren't you?" Haley let out a small laugh and nodded her head.

" Thanks and yeah. " She turned her attention to the one she hadn't said hello to and as soon as she saw him, she knew who it was. " Tim, right? " Tim nodded. " I've heard some stories about you man. " Haley said as she smiled and shook his hand. All the group laughed. Lucas came up next to Haley.

" So, why have you moved to Tree Hill? And how many of you are there? " Everyone except Haley looked confused by the second question. " She's the youngest of 7! " Haley let out a little laugh at his outburst and was soon joined by the others.


	2. 2 Weeks Later

Chapter 2

2 weeks later and Haley was now a main part of the group. Haley's friendship with Lucas had went from strength to strength, she had became close friends with Peyton and Brooke almost instantly as they bonded over music, fashion and boys. Haley was also close to Jake, Tim, all the guys on the basket ball team and and from the Rivercourt. But the one friendship that suprised everybody and could rival the friendship that she had with Lucas was the one between Haley and Nathan. It felt as if there was an instant connection between the two, that was only made stronger on the night Haley moved in.

FLASHBACK

It was 10pm and Haley was busy unpacking the last of her things in her room, softly singing as she went. " Here i start to define it, as a sign on my skin that I just to tried wash aw... " Haley stopped singing as she heard muffled shouting and the odd bang followed by the sound of a door slamming. Haley looked at the the Scott's mansion for another second or 2 before simply shaking her head and walking out of her room and down the stairs. She then ran to the front door as the door bell went off and was accompanied by continious knocking, she quickly opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing on the other side.

" Nathan? " Haley looked at him with a look of confusion, while Nathan looked at her shyly while nervously playing with his hands.

" I...uh... " Haley laughed a little at his behaviour, then smiled brightly at him.

" Would you like to come in? " Nathan laughed as he nodded his head and entered the house. Haley closed the door behind him and then turned to face him, she could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to tell her something but wasn't quite sure how to, so she simply walked into the kitchen with him following. " Would you like something to drink? Water? Coffee? Coke? " Nathan smiled kindly at her, knowing that Haley wasn't trying to push him into talking to her.

" Just a water, thanks." Haley smiled and walked over the huge, silver fridge that was on the other side of the kitchen as Nathan sat dow on 1 of the stools at the breakfast bar, then let out a slow whistle. Haley gave him a glance before getting the bottles and walking back towards him.

" What? " Nathan laughed a litle at her questioning glare.

" Nothing, it's just this place is huge! " They were both laughing, Haley sat down on the stool on Nathan's right and handed him a bottle.

" Yeah! Says the guy who lives in the mansion next door." Nathan nodded his head, both of them still laughing.

" Yeah, I live in a mansion. But you, you live in like a CASTLE! " Haley nodded in agreement and stopped laughing.

" Yeah..." Haley turned her head towards Nathan, who was now also silent and they were just looking into each others eyes, both 100 relaxed. "...and the sad thing is, that I'll probably be in the castle all by mbyself, all the time. " Haley let out a small nervous laugh and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with Nathan. Her gaze quickly returned to him as she felt his hand on top of hers.

" No you won't. You have me... and Luke, Jake, Tim, Peyton and if Brooke finds out you'll have this place to yourself, you have at least a 100 people you don't know! " They both laughed at Nathan's comment. " So..you unpacked everything?" Haley nodded in reply.

" Yep, well everything apart from my parents stuff." Haley looked at Nathan who looked a little troubled, they sat silent for a moment, both trying to think of things to say. After another minute or so Haley had a great idea. " So, where can a person play ball around here?" Nathan laughed at her before answering.

" Well, I have a hoop at the top of my drive, as you saw, and theres the Rivercourt." Haley nodded and smiled at him.

" Care to take me to this Rivercourt, we can play a little game of 1 to 1." Nathan smiled back as he nodded.

" Sure. You ready to get your butt kicked, James?" Haley laughed as the pair got up and walked to the door. Haley grabbed her house keys and opened the door before turning to face Nathan.

" You have no idea, Scott." They both then smiled and walked out of Haley's house and walked to the Rivercourt, smiling, talking and laughing all the way.

END FLASHBACK

" Hey, Haley. What you up to?" Haley walked around her room while talking to Brooke on the phone.

" Nothing, just trying to find my belt. Why?" Haley bent down and looked in her bottom drawer and pulled out her black, studded belt and stood up again why trying to put it on with 1 hand.

" 'Cause we're going to the Rivercourt and you are coming. Do you want a lift or you gonna drive there?" Haley laughed at Brooke a little before answering.

" I'll drive, when should I be there for?"

" Just leave now. Oh, and get Nathan. See ya soon best bud."

" See ya, Tigger." Brooke and Haley hung up the phone and Haley grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs and out of the door towards Nathan's. She quickly knocked on the door, and stood there laughing as she heard someone running down the stairs.

"Hey, Hales. Come in." Haley smiled at Nathan and walked past him into his house. " You want a drink or something?"

" Usually, I would but we have no time. Go up and get ready, we're meeting the guys at the Rivercourt." Nathan just nodded and started for the stairs. " I'll be 2 minutes, ok?" Haley nodded.

" Yeah, I'll wait for you in my car" With that Nathan ran up his stairs and Haley walked out of his house and got into her black Ford Mustang to wait for him.

" Their on their way" Brooke said with a satisfied grin on her face, she looked at Peyton and nodded slightly at her. Peyton just laughed, knowing Brooke was up to something.

" What are you up to, B. Davis?"

" Well, Luke and Jake should be here any second..." Brooke paused as she saw Peyton's eyes light up at Jakes name and smirked at her friend " ...So, knowing the guys they'll want to play ball, and seeing as theres only 3 of them..." Peyton smiled at Brooke in understanding.

"...They'll need another player, i.e Haley. And would I be wrong if I said that she'd be on Nathan's side?"

" You would be right P. Sawyer. Those 2 are just ssoo hot for each other and won't do or say anything about it. So...maybe if we give them a little push they'll finally get their act together and get together." Peyton let out a small laugh at how annoyed Brooke was with Haley and Nathan for not getting together when it was obvious to everyone but them that they belonged together.

" Ok. So how are things with you and..." Peyton was interupted by a car engine and doors closing as Lucas and Jake got out of Jake's car. Brooke ran straight over to Lucas and smoothered him with kisses. They kissed until air became a serious issue for both of them.

" Hey, Broody." Lucas smiled at Brooke.

" Hey, Pretty girl." They seperated and walked over to Jake and Peyton who were sitting on one of the benches holding hands. Peyton looked at them as they walked towards her and Jake.

" We gonna tell them the plan, B. Davis?" Brooke nodded and when all 4 were sitting on the bench, she explained the plan to everyone.


	3. The Games On

Chapter 4 

10 minutes later Nathan and Haley pulled up at the Rivercourt, with Brooke, Jake, Lucas and Peyton sitting on one of the benches talking while waiting. As soon as Haley stepped out of her car, Brooke screamed with joy, ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

" Brooke...I need...to...breathe..." Haley said while trying wiggle out of the hug which felt as if it was stopping her lungs from working.

" Oh, I'm sorry tutor girl but I haven't seen you since..." Brooke paused to think "... 10:45 lastnight..I think." As Brooke said this everyone started laughing. Peyton was the first to comment on what Brooke had just said.

" You think?? Brooke you just gave a precise time...so you know." She said whilest laughing. Everyone laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes and walked back to the bench with Haley linked in her arm and Nathan following behind, walking close to Haley. Jake clapped his hands together and then spoke.

" So...you guys up for some ball?" Both Nathan and Lucas grinned and nodded in reply. Then Nathan spoke up.

" Wait a minute, there's only 3 of us..." Then Nathan got a mischevious grin on his face and turned to Haley, who was sitting talking to Brooke and Peyton about lastnights episode of The OC and how fit the actors were, "...unless...Hales?" Haley looked at him when he said her name and straight away noticed his facial expression and looked at him questionally.

" What do you want, Nate?" Nathan laughed and thought about how well she knew him after only 2 weeks. He walked over to her and stood in front of her with his best puppy dog eyes on and talking in the sweetest, kindest voice he could.

" Well...me, Luke and Jake wanna play ball and theres only 3 of us so... I was wondering if you would play?" He stopped waiting for an answer before quickly adding " On my team" Everyone laughed a bit at this and Brooke had a smirk on her face...seems like her plan is working. Haley laughed at him and shook her head while replying.

" Sure, lets kick some butt!!" She then got off the bench and walked over to the basketball court with the guys. Peyton and Brooke were still on the bench as they watched their 4 friends play, laughing at how Haley seemed to be able to beat everyone of the guys with her skills. Without taking her eyes away from the court and the game that was happening, Peyton started talking to Brooke.

" It seems you were right and your plan seems to be working perfectly. " Brooke scoffed.

" Did you ever doubt my plan? I mean really P. Sawyer, you should know by now that I have a gift for these sort of things." Both girls laughed for a while about this and once the laughter died down Brooke asked Peyton something. " So how are things with you and Jake?" Peyton had one of the biggest grins on her face as she replied.

" We are great thanks Brooke...You know, I think I could really fall for that guy. Theres nothing about him that I don't like...What about you and Luke?" Brooke grinned at her friends happiness.

" I'm glad you and Jake are happy. I'm also gonna say that me and Luke are great...and I don't think I'm falling for him..." Peyton's head quickly turned away from the game and towards Brooke when she said this and Brooke turned and faced her, the biggest smile on her face. "...I've already fell for him." Peyton started laughing and slapped Brooke lightly on her arm.

" Don't ever scare me like that again, and I'm so happy for you B. Davis." Both girls were now watching the game again.

" Thanks, now we just have to wait for Hot Shot and Tutor girl."


	4. The Song

A/N: I'd just like to say thanx to everyone that reviewed and i hope you enjoy the story. oh, and in this story evanescence doesn't exsist cause in this story Haley wrote the songs...same with some other songs too lol. Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. I don't own evanescence or any of their songs either.

Chapter 4 

Nathan and Haley went on to beat Jake and Lucas in the basketball game, it was close and they played good...just not good enough to beat team Naley as Brooke called them. It was the next day and Haley was lying on her queen sized bed, dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a white studded belt. She had a pad of paper on her right, her guitar on her left and a pen in her mouth. She was lying there, just thinking about her life since moving to Tree Hill, thinking about all of her new friends and close she was to some of them already. But most of all... she was thinking of Nathan and how close she was to him, about how she's only known him for 2 weeks but it feels like a lifetime. She then sat up and took the pen out of her mouth and let out a sigh.

" Well... now the thinkings over I think im gonna put some music on." Grabbing the CD player remote from the bedside table, she pressed play and Slipknot - Duality blasted out of the speakers and filled the empty silent house. She smiled and lay back on her bed, slowly drifting to sleep not knowing that at that exact moment in time Nathan too was lying on his king bed, thinking about her.

Haley woke up 3 hours later, her CD player was on now on standby and her cell phone was on her bedside table was playing Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold. She moaned as she stretcged over to get it.

" Hello?"

" HALEY!!!!! Finally I've been phoning you for hours!!!" Haley cringed as she listened to Brooke screach down the phone.

" Sorry, I've been asleep for like 3 hours." Both Haley and Brooke laughed a little at this. " Anyways, whats up?"

" Well, we are all coming over your place tonight to hang and watch movies and stuff...is that ok?" Haley laughed at Brooke and how she said they were coming over and THEN asked if it was ok.

" Sure it's ok, you guys could stay over aswell... Not like I don't have the room." Brooke squealed with excitement and Haley laughed at her.

" Brilliant idea Tutor girl, a sleepover...wait a minute why didn't I think of that?" Haley laughed.

" I dunno Tigger, but I am gonna go to the store and get some treats for us."

" That sounds great, what time you want us over?" Haley looked at the clock on her wall.

" Well it's 2 now so...about 6?"

" Ok, c ya then H. James, love ya." Brooke hung up as soon as she said that and Haley laughed.

" Typical Brooke...anyways, best get the stuff for tonight." With that she jumped off her bed, pulled her Vans on and went down the stairs, grabbed her car keys and left.

2 hours, $150 and 30 bags later Haley was back in her house. Another 30 minutes later Haley was up in her room, taking her Vans off and trying to decide on what she was gonna wear tonight. She settled on a pair of black jeans, and a small black top with her white studded belt. After being showered, changed and putting her up in a pony tail she walked out of her room and went into one of the many rooms on the 3rd floor of her house. ' I don't know why they got such a big house when they aren't even in it! ' When she entered the room she walked straight over to the shiny, black grand piano and sat down. She looked at the pad of paper and the pen before looking at her watch. ' I'll play for half an hour, gives me time to get everything ready.' She ran her fingers softly over the keys, her eyes closed, before taking a deep breath in and started to play.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping _

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

She took a deep breath and wiped away the one, single tear that had started to run down her cheek. She remembered when she wrote this song, it was one of the things she wished never happened and as much as it brought back bad and painful memories, she always played it. To remind herself of them days. Standing up and walking out of the piano room she made her way to her room, fixed her appearence and then went downstairs to prepare for the gang.

The song in this chapter is Hello by Evanescence


	5. The Sleepover

Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

Chapter 5 

It was exactly 6pm when Haley heard her doorbell, she quickly got off the couch and walked to the door. As she opened it she saw Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Nathan. Brooke rushed foward and pulled Haley into a huge hug and then grabbed Peyton and pulled her into the hug as she squeeled and and shouted.

" It's Tutor girl's first sleepover!!!" Everyone laughed at Brooke's little outburst as the girls stopped hugging and Haley moved so the gang could get into the house. Haley hugged everyone and said hi as they entered her house before closing the door and walking into the kitchen.

" Hey, do you guys want anything to drink? I have water, every kind of fizzy drinks you can think of, juice and coffee." She was answered by Brooke, Peyton and Nathan walking into the kitchen from the living room.

" Erm, can I have 2 waters for me and Broody please Tutor girl? " Haley simply nodded her head while smiling at Brooke as she went to the fridge and opened the door, grabbing 2 waters and then handing them to Brooke. " Thanks Haley "

" No problem Tigger. Peyton, what can I get you and Jake? " Haley asked as she smiled at her blonde curly haired friend who smiled back.

" Just water thanks." Haley got the water out of the fridge and then handed them to Peyton. Peyton took the water off Haley and smiled her thanks before turning and walking out of the door and starting towards the living where Lucas, Jake and Brooke were. As Peyton left the kitchen, Haley turned towards Nathan and smiled at him, he smiled back.

" So what can i get you, Mr Hot Shot? " They both laughed at the use of his nickname.

" Just a water please Hales. " Haley simply nodded while grabbing another 2 bottles of water, one for Nathan and one for herself. She handed him a bottle and then opened her own and took a drink.

" Come on, lets go join the others. " Nathan simply nodded in response and followed her as she exited the kitchen and went into the living room where the rest of the gang where. When they entered they saw that Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were in deep conversation. " Hey guys, what we chatting about? " Haley said as she dropped herself into one of the black leather recliner chairs that were spread around the room. Nathan sat on the chair next to it.

" Just about that new club thats opening tomorrow night. Its called Tric or something. " As Brooke said this Haley choked on the water she was drinking and recieved questioning looks as a result. Lucas was the first to speak.

" What was that about Hales? " Haley looked at him with a small smile on her face, then took a deep breathe before answering.

" You see about the club, which is called Tric by the way, its kinda...my club. " Haley let out a nervous laugh as everyone took in what she just said.

" Wait, WHAT? You own the club? " Brooke asked and Haley nodded as she started to explain everything.

" Well the thing is, my mom and dad decided they wanted a new challange in a new place and considering they have the money they sat me down and asked for my help. They asked what sort of thing we should do and where and stuff like that. We eventually decided on a club because we all have a passion for music, especially me, and Tree Hill because it was a new place and my best friend was here..." Haley smiled at Lucas who smiled back. "...and so were all of you." Everyone smiled when she said that. " As for tomorrow night, yes the club does open. I was gonna tell you guys tonight about the club and i was also gonna ask about how everyone felt about going tomorrow night...V.I.P style " Everyone laughed as they heard Brooke squeal in delight and jump up and hug Haley tightly.

" Oh my god, Tutor Girl!!!! You are just soooo great!! You know that? " Brooke said as she pulled away and Haley laughed.

" So i take it as a yes from Tigger here about tomorrow night. What about the rest of you? " Peyton stood up and hugged Haley.

" That would be awesome Hales, thanks so much! " Peyton pulled away as Jake spoke up.

" Hales, like Peyt said that would be awesome thanks." Lucas said the same and so did Nathan. Haley smiled.

" So I take it we are all going then? " Brooke jumped up and down in excitement.

" HELL YES!!! " Everyone laughed as they then sat down and made arrangements for when and where the girls would meet up to go shopping, then come back to Haley's and get ready and told the guys what time they had to be there and ready to go. After that was sorted, they sat and watched movies all night before they all fell asleep. Brooke and Lucas were cuddled up together on the couch, Peyton and Jake doing the same on the other couch and Haley asleep on Nathans lap, cuddled up on one of the reclining chairs.


	6. The Day Of The Opening

A/N - Thanx for all the reviews, keep them coming plz?? sorry it took ages to put this chapter up, life got busy lol. Hope you enjoy, i will try to update ASAP :

Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

The next morning Haley woke up first, at 10 am, still cuddled up with Nathan on the recliner. She reluctantly pulled herself away from his embrace, thinking about how perfect and right it felt to be in his arms, and then slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Totally unaware of the fact that Nathan woke up as soon as she had left his arms, feeling somehow empty, even in his sleep.

" Halez? Where you going? " Haley couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips as she heard Nathan say these words to her in a tone that she knew was concern. She turned around to face him in the recliner.

" The kitchen, want some water and then going to get ready. You want some water? " She asked, running her hands through her hair, unknowingly making Nathan get the strongest butterflies he had ever felt and imagined would ever feel. He smiled back at her.

" Ok, i'll come with you. " As he stood up from the recliner and starting walking towards her, Haley simply smiled in response and then turned around, once again heading for the kitchen.

2 hours later, everyone had gone and Haley was in her bedroom, trying to decide on the perfect outfit for tonight. ' I dont wanna look overdressed, but on the same hand not too casual...' She continued to look through one of her wardrobes before deciding she would decided in an hour or so and phoned her mother. After 3 rings, Lydia answered the phone.

" Hello Haley, you looking forward to tonight? Decided what your wearing yet? Invited your friends? " Haley laughed as her mother rambled on with lots of wuestions before answering.

" Hey mom, I am looking forward to tonight, the friends are invited and attending. As for the outfit, I have hours. I might go shopping to get something..." Haley and her mothers converstation lasted another 2 or 3 minutes before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Haley looked around before going back to looking for an outfit.

Meanwhile, Brooke was over at Peytons, the plans for going to Haley's fell through after Peyton had to say bye to her dad, helping her get everything ready for tonight. They had decided that brooke was going to wear a strapless red dress, red strappy heels, her hair down, red handbag and red lipstick with smoky eyes. While peyton had settled on a jade green long top over 3/4 length, black combat trousers with black heels, black handbag and natural make up. They were both very happy with their choices and started getting ready. Whilst the boys were at Lucas' house, playing PS2 with their black jeans and dress shirts hanging on the door.

Hours later and everyone was ready and raring to go. It was 8pm and the gang arrived at Haley's going straight in after Haley text Nathan telling them to do so as she finished getting ready. They were all in the kitchen, drinking water and discussing how they thought the night would pan out and so on when the heard footsteps. They looked up at Haley to see what she was wearing. A pair of black skinny jeans which fitted her perfectly, only boosting her figure, black, leather heeled boots over the top and a tight dark purple halter neck and a black, undone cardigan which stopped just under her chest with her make up sone smokey with thick and defining black eyeliner with a only slightly tinted lipgloss. After everyone complimented each other and discussed the night they headed out to the cars, with Haley going in her car with Brooke and Peyton and Nathan in his car with Lucas and Jake. Unknowingly both Lucas and Brooke said the same thing on the ride to the club.

" It's gonna be an intresting night..."


	7. I'm Falling For You

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them going?? I am hoping to get quite a few chapters up over the next week or so, so please keep reviewing...more reviews the happier i will be to update lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

10 minutes later and the gang were inside the club. They had the tour around by Haley's mom and dad and were know all sitting in the VIP area, with drinks in hand. Haley was sitting on one of the couches with Nathan on her right and Brooke on her left, Brooke had sat next to Haley to talk to her about the cheerleading squad and hoping to convince her to join, after all Brooke was the captain. While Nathan had sat next to Haley without really realising, it was automatic and just felt too natural and right to go against. Lucas, Jake and Peyton were sitting on the couch oposite, discussing the club. Haley was listening to Brooke when she heard a voice and quickly got up and ran to its owner. The others watched her as she ran and jumped on Keith.

" Uncle Keith !! You're here. Wheres Aunt Karen? " Haley had a huge smile on her face looking at the man who she wasn't related to but saw as family. Keith smiled down on the girl who he loved as a daughter.

" She's with your mom, talking something about a family dinner. " Haley simply nodded and her smile never faultered.

" Uncle Keith, are they here yet? I mean I love my baby but I want my other children back. " Haley and Keith laughed at how wrong that conversation may have sounded to someone who wasn't aware of what they were talking about.

" Yeah Hales, they came today. I told your mom and dad but they wanted me to suprise you tonight. All your cars...Sorry children are here. " Haley simply jumped on him and hugged him again. From a distance Karen, Lydia and Jimmy were standing watching and laughed and at the same time they all said the same thing.

" She's got her children back. " They all burst out laughing before going to join Keith as Haley walked away and sat back down with the group after giving Karen a hug.

She looked at Lucas, the biggest smile on her face and Luke was very intrested now. He had a rough idea as to why Haley was so happy, but it was only an idea.

" So Halez, why are you so happy? "

" My babies are here Luke, I'm so happy...Theres most of my tomorrow took up. But of course, I will come to see you and in your favourite car " Everyone laughed and the next two hours went on the same.

"Halez, P. Sawyer. Lets move it, were going to the dance floor. " The guys watched as the females were dragged towards the dance floor and saw how well the girls were dancing and getting on. Then the males in the club started to pay attention to the girls and were getting far too close and friendly for Nathan, Lucas and Jake's liking and they head off to the dance floor. Brooke, Peyton and Haley laughed as the boys got all heated up and aggressive towards the other males that showed any intrest in them but they continued dancing. They weren't willing to kill the fun of dancing for nothing.

Four hours and eight dances later, the girls had decided they wanted to go home and they all got in Haley's mustang and the boys followed in Lucas' truck. They pulled up at Haley's house and they all walked in. Haley went into the kitchen and brought in bottles of water, beer and soda for them to choose from before she excused herself to get changed into some bed clothes. She walked two steps before she turned back around and asked Brooke and Peyton if they wanted to borrow some nightwear, they nodded and followed her. Leaving the boys so talk among themselves. 5 minutes later the girls walked down and joined the boys again, Brooke was wearing a white tank top with navy blue sweats, Peyton was wearing a grey tank top with matching grey sweats and Haley was wearing a blood red tank top and a pair of black sweats.

" Hey guys, we were talking while we were getting ready I realised we don't need to sleep down here. Theres like 8 bedrooms or something in this god forsaken place. So if your intrested you can crash in beds instead of on couches? " Haley laughed as she finished the sentence and everyone just agreed so she showed Brooke a room and she dragged Lucas in with her and Peyton and Jake shared a room aswell.

" Guess it's just us two left then Hales " They both laughed and Haley simply grabbed his hand and dragged him into the direction of her room.

" You've never seen my room have you? " Nathan shook his head and smiled. " Well this is it, but close your eyes. " Once Haley was sure his eyes were shut and then pulled him into her room. " Ok, you can open your eyes now. " Nathan did as she said and opened his eyes, her room was extremely big with a queen size bed with black silk bedding. Her walls were a jade colour with one wall behind her bed painted black. There was huge shelves full of CD's and DVDS, a plasma tv and DVD on her wall and a huge CD player and a little basket ball hoop on a wall and a couch and chairs. Not to mention all the latest games and consoles and huge wardrobes and drawers.

" It's nice Halez. " Haley smiled at him before walking over and plopping herself on her bed.

" Well since everyone is in couples, i figured me and you can stay in here? It's better than being alone and I'll totally kick your butt on guitar hero. " Nathan simply smiled and nodded his head, they played guitar hero and Nathan quickly learned that Haley could play the guitar. 2 hours later they were lying in Haley's bed, her lying close to him and facing his chest and Nathan lying close to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and playing with her hair. Haley's breathing was easy and it seemed she was asleep. Nathan looked down at her and smiled.

" I'm falling for you Haley James...I'm gonna make you mine... " With that he placed a light kiss on her forehead and drifted to sleep.


	8. Wanna Race Pretty Boy?

A/N - I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but plz keep reviewing the chapters. Any feed back is more than welcome :

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer - I don not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.

Chapter 8

The next day, Nathan woke up first at exactly 12pm and noticed he had a text on his phone from Lucas._' we've all left, phone me later. Brooke says have fun lol. ' _Nathan chuckled slightly to himself, knowing fine well what Brooke was suggesting with that comment, but he was ignoring it. Today he planned to ask Haley out, of course no one else knew that. After putting his cell phone back on the bed stand next to him he turned his attention to Haley, who was still fast asleep. He started playing with strands of her hair and sweetly saying her name, trying to wake her up nicely. After a minute or so Haley's eyes slowly opened.

" Hi " she said smiling at him, he couldn't get out of his head how beautiful she looked and the words he said before he had fell asleep replayed in his _'...make you mine..'_. He couldn't get over how perfect that sounded to him. He smiled back.

" Hi, ermm, i need to talk to you about something and don't worry, the others left hours ago we have to phone Luke later. " They both laughed slightly and Haley simply nodded, letting Nathan know to continue. " Well you haven't been here that long, but I've grown feelings for you...i don't want us to be JUST FRIENDS, I want a relationship with you Halez.." Nathan stopped and tried to see Haley's reaction as she had yet to say something. A few seconds later a smile grows on Haley's face and she presses her lips onto his, kissing him passionately and he more than happily responds to the kiss. When air becomes an issue, they pull away but Nathan rests his forehead on Haley's and can't stop the huge smile that takes over his handsome facial features as she says...

" I wanna be with you too Nate. " They spent another hour or so making out and talking about the plans for the rest of the day before Nathan had to leave to meet up with the guys at the River Court for a game of basket ball and Haley had quickly got changed and raced out of her house to her Mustang and drove to Keith's garage, not forgetting to text Brooke and Peyton the news about her and Nathan.

When Haley arrived at Keith's garage, she was smiling brightly and the thought of her new boyfriend and the fact all but one of her cars were here.

" Hey uncle Keith, how are my babies? " She said whilst pulling the older man into a hug. He hugged back and pointed to a huge seperate garage and then followed Haley as she skipped towards where he had pointed. Once she was in the garage the smile on her face grew wider as she walked between the cars, deciding which one to drive, She walked past her two Shelby GT's, one of which was modified to her liking and then past her other mustang that was like the one she was driving only modified again and she walked past a few more til she got to the one she wanted. She picked up her pace and headed towards the car, ran her hand smoothly along the side and looked at keith who threw a key on a key ring. He watched as Haley opened the door to the black Mazda RX -7 and slightly hesitated behind the wheel to start the car, clear by the expression on her face that she was thinking about something that happened in her past with cars. Keith sighed to himself and walked forward, leaning down near the car.

" Halez, are you sure your gonna be alright driving again? I mean after the a.. What happened?? " Haley looked at him, smiled and started the engine.

" I think I'll be just fine, thanks Uncle Keith. " With that she gave him a grateful smile and a peck on the cheek before revving the car a few times and speeding off towards the roads ahead. While Keith just sighed, hoping that history wasn't made to repeat itself.

Meanwhile at the Scott mansion, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Nathan were chilling in Nathan's living room watching Little Nicky and having conversations about how the day has been and plans for tomorrow, and of course Nathan was grilled about his and Haley's new relationship and he had to explain where she was. Brooke and Lucas were sitting hugging on one couch and Peyton and Jake were cuddled together on another couch and Nathan was spralled agains the last couch, all facing the TV. It was now 5 in the afternoon and everyone were going to stay until about 9 until they went to Haley's club, they had text Haley saying so.

Haley meanwhile was racing through Tree Hill and headed towards the high way as a guy in a Ferrari pulled up beside her. Haley looked at him as he continuosly revved the engine, knowing he was trying to show off and decided to do something she hadn't done since a month before she left Seattle...

" Wanna race pretty boy? "


	9. The Race

A/N:  I realised I haven't updated in...Well forever but I plan to make up for it now. Please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Haley smirked as the guy in the Ferrari nodded his head, agreeing to her proposal and continued to rev the engine_. _She knew what he was doing, constantly revving his engine to try and make her chicken out and let the big strong man in the Ferrari win but what he was also doing was damaging his clutch. Not that he knew that, but he would eventually when it fails and he has to get it fixed. As soon the lights turned to green Haley put the car in gear and slammed on the accelerator with the Ferrari right along side her. Weaving in and out of traffic in the lanes the two cars stayed together, the man in the Ferrari wondering just how a girl in a Japanese import can keep up with his precious Italian sports car and Haley laughing at how stupid he was. Turning on her stereo that was connected to her iPod, pressing play When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down blasted throughout the car as she saw her chance. In front of them was two trucks on the outside lanes leaving the middle lane, going through this first would indicate a winner. Watching as the Ferrari accelerated further she chuckled, boys never really learn and with that she went up a gear and accelerated easily catching up with the Ferrari who was only about a cars distance from the trucks. Going onto the left side of the road and driving behind one of the trucks, she waited till the Ferrari changed gear before tightly turning the steering wheel to the right and making her Mazda slide right in front of the Ferrari and in between the trucks, making her win. She laughed at the man's face from what she could see in her mirrors before waving and speeding off.

"See ya" Checking her phone she found a text off Brooke. _'Hales I know you are with your babies but come to Hot Shot's soon. We're going out tonight at 9, so be home in plenty of time! Love tiggerxxxx' _Laughing she quickly found a place she could turn around and headed back, replying to Brooke that she's on her way.

Back at the Scott mansion, Little Nicky had finished and Lucas had chosen Happy Gilmore to watch next as Peyton and Brooke were in the kitchen getting snacks, Nathan was putting away Little Nicky and Jake had popped to the bathroom. Suddenly Brooke's phone went off in the living room, causing the two guys to jump before shouting for Brooke.

"Brooke, come get your phone! You've got a text" Brooke and Peyton walked back into the living room and smiled at them before they sat down on the couches they occupied before with new food and drinks on the table.

"Why thank you for telling me broody, I never would have guessed when I heard my text tone" Everyone laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes and then Jake walked in, looking confused at them all due to the laughing which caused them to laugh harder. Shaking his head and sighing he took his seat next to Peyton.

"What's so funny?" Peyton just shook her head before laying it on his shoulder as the movie started. Lucas took his seat next to Brooke, wrapping his arms around her before placing a loving kiss on top of her head as she opened her phone to read the text. _'Alright tigger, I won't be long I'm on my way back now. Get ready at my house? I'll meet you at my boyfriend's (; Oh, and you and Peyt can borrow some of my clothes if needed. Love Hales xxx' _

"The text was off Haley, she's on her way back now and said she will meet me and P. Sawyer here and we can get ready at hers." Nathan smiled as he settled on to the couch, thinking of his new girlfriend and their first night out as an official couple as the movie played.

Twenty minutes later the purr from Haley's mustang could be heard along with music. Peyton sat up first, working out that the music was Three Doors Down and connecting the dots with the engine noise to be Haley. Everyone looked at her confused until they heard the door open and the car and music could be heard easier and they all ran out.

"Hales, Three Doors Down? I knew there was a reason I loved you." Haley laughed as she stepped out of her car and got pulled into a hug off Peyton and they both laughed as the others came running out the door, Brooke pushing Lucas into Nathan and Jake before jumping on the two girls and making them all fall on to the grass behind them in a tangled mess of limbs and laughing like idiots as the boys stood above them, looking at them like they were idiots.

"Well hello to you too tigger. Missed me?" Brooke smiled at the nickname and giggled.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Haley rolled her eyes playfully at the brunette before untangling herself and flipping herself up. Big mistake with the captain of the cheerleaders for your new high school around, as Haley was about to find out.

"OMG! Haley! You should totally be on the cheer squad!" Haley just groaned and pulled a disgusted face as realisation dawned on her.

"I don't really have a choice in this do I tigger?" Brooke simply squealed and shook her head no, before dragging herself and Peyton up and grabbing Haley's hand. She dragged them back to the house where Haley sat on the couch Nathan was on before as the others took their places, and by sat; she means Brooke pushed her onto. The guys came into the living room, hugging Haley as they passed and saying hello, before Nathan sat next to her and immediately wrapped his arms around her and sat her on his lap.

"Hi" The word sounded breathless to the pair of them and Haley fought desperately with herself to get a grip, but it was pointless. He could just make her feel unbelievable with one look with those piercing blue eyes that she's grown ridiculously fond of in such a short time. Unknown to her though, she had exactly the same effect on Nathan. As soon as his eyes connected with her large, chocolate orbs he was a goner. The emotions that they stirred in him, that she stirred in him, were something he'd never experienced before and quite frankly didn't want to experience with anyone else. As he heard how breathless she sounded and how beautiful she looked, the smile that took over his face was contagious.

"Hey" He replied, sounding every bit just as breathless as the brown eyed beauty that was lying across his lap with her head resting contently on his chest. Slowly, he moved his face closer to hers; making the butterflies she could feel earlier turn into what felt like elephants. She was sure that feeling this way wasn't a possibility not too long ago, and yet here she is. New friends, new life, new town and possibly love. Just as his face got to about an inch away from hers, their breaths mingling and hearts beating rapidly in their chests reality kicked in.

"Let's go!" And with that someone grabbed Haley's arm, removing her from Nathan's lap and the moment.

"Brooke!"


End file.
